Bless All the Dear Children: A Black Sheep Christmas Story
by Blossoms and Babies
Summary: It's close to Christmas on Vella La Cava, the Black Sheep are bored and feeling sorry for themselves, a pep talk from Greg, an idea from Anderson, plus some help from the nurses, Father Patrick, Sister Mary Elizabeth, and the orphans make Christmas merrier for them and the patients at the hospital as well as two young victims of an attack by the Japanese on a nearby island.


Even though the calendar said November 22 on Vella La Cava you couldn't tell it. The temperature was a balmy 89 degrees although the humidity wasn't as bad as during the summer months when it was so high that everything felt sticky. It was the perfect weather to be doing something, anything to relieve the stress that the war brought on, but the Black Sheep were sitting around the Sheep Pen talking. They hadn't felt like playing cards, nothing exciting had happened during the bombing mission over Kahili earlier in the day, and none of them needed any medical attention either from getting shot at by Tojo or in a fight caused by an argument that had gotten out of hand so there was no reason to make a visit to the hospital. Christmas gifts, such as they were, as well as cards and letters sending wishes for a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year had been mailed home last month, so that hopefully they'd reach loved ones and friends on time.

"You know what sucks?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah, from what you told us earlier you in bed with Annaliese the last few times the two of you were together," Jim Gutterman said.

Anderson chose to ignore that remark, wishing he'd kept quiet about his intimate performance issues as well as how he was worried that if things didn't improve quickly in that area his relationship with Annaliese was going to be affected, and continued. "What sucks is that we have nothing to do and from what Pappy told us earlier it's probably going to stay that way unless things change militarily. We have no missions, the only flying we'll be doing is the morning and evening patrols, those as we all know, have been so boring lately that we may as well be watching paint dry."

Everyone nodded at that statement.

"And," he continued. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm tired of playing cards, ping pong, football, walking on the beach, Pappy's trying to get extra supplies so we have to stay on Colonel Lard's good side and that means buzzing his office or going over to Espritos Marcos and antagonizing him at the Officer's Club is out of the question…..The only halfway interesting thing I can think of is faking an illness or injury just to go over to the hospital and see the nurses and I think they're getting wise to us on that."

Again, the rest of the Black Sheep agreed and even drinking excessively was out of the question since a deal for a large supply of liquor in exchange for cans of pork and beans and sacks of potatoes, which the Black Sheep had in over abundance, had gone south when VF-29 had suddenly backed out which caused the Black Sheep to see red as they were low on liquor and needed to get rid of the potatoes quickly as they were starting to go bad. So, now they had to ration the liquor until a chance to make a lucrative trade deal presented itself. They were sitting around grumbling and complaining about their circumstances when Greg walked in.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Not much," Bragg replied.

"We're just talking about how boring things are and how pissed we are at VF-29 for extending our liquor shortage," French added.

Several of the others aired their complaints as well and Greg listened to them for several minutes before speaking.

"You morons don't know how good you've got it," he said.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Why do you say that, Pappy?"

"For starters, things maybe slow missions-wise right now, but that can change in an instant, as you very well know. Second, yes we have a liquor shortage, but think of your families back home they're rationing food, gas, stockings everything they can to provide materials to keep you and the other troops in both theatres supplied. They're doing without and, for the most part, doing so without grumbling. So, if they can do that then it stands to reason that you guys can go without an abundance of liquor for awhile and yes I do hate having to limit my Scotch drinking, but you don't hear me complaining. Third, you guys have your health, there are pilots and soldiers in military hospitals all over the South Pacific and Europe that are fighting for their lives, recovering from injuries that are so serious it may be months before they're completely healed and some of them will never fully recover. In fact, a lot of them have had their military careers cut short because even after recovering they won't be in good enough shape, physically, to be reassigned or if they are it will be to a desk job," Greg paused for a moment remembering with much trepidation being assigned a desk job after leaving the AVG and how much he'd hated it, which was the main reason he'd talked Casey into forming the Black Sheep with him, before he continued. "They're undoubtedly scared about the future and missing their families, wondering if their sweethearts will still want them, worrying each time they get mail if it will include a Dear John letter, and it will only get worse the closer it gets to the Christmas season."

Everyone was silent as Greg's words hit them right where it hurt emotionally. Finally, Anderson spoke.

"Pappy can I say something?"

"What Anderson?"

"I hadn't thought about all of that, but you're right and we should be thankful. I don't know about the others, but I'd like to do something to make the Christmas season brighter for those in the hospital on Vella La Cava."

The other's indicated they wanted to do something as well.

Greg smiled.

"Okay, but what?" he asked.

That was a very good question and no one could think of any ideas until finally Anderson, once again spoke up.

"Back when I was in elementary school, every Christmas the students at St. Benedicta Catholic School would put on a Christmas pageant at the church and then go to the homes of the parish shut-ins and sing Christmas carols for them. We could sing carols for the patients and if it's okay with Dr. Pendleton and Lauran, as well as Sister Mary Elizabeth and Father Patrick, the children at the orphanage could perform a Nativity pageant for those patients who wanted to watch. Captain Sam has a plane big enough he could fly them over, if he's available."

"What do the rest of you think about that?" Greg asked.

"Well, we don't have voices like angels," French replied.

"Who cares as long as we don't kill any of the patients with our singing," Bragg said. "The main thing is we'll be making Christmas happier for them and hopefully us as well."

Everyone agreed that sounded like a great idea if it was doable. Greg then suggested that Casey try and get Sister Mary Elizabeth or Father Patrick on the radio, tell them about the idea they had, and see if they'd be willing to help out. He was going to the hospital to talk with Dr. Pendleton and Lauran to see what they thought about the idea they had just come up with.

"Which one of the Black Sheep is hurt now, Greg?" Melinda asked looking up from making notes on some newly admitted patient's charts as he walked in.

"Thankfully, no one, I need to talk Lauran and Dr. Pendleton for a few minutes about an idea that I have. That is if they're not too busy."

"Let me check and I'll let you know in a moment if they're able to talk," she said getting up and walking down the hall.

Greg watched her walk down the hall silently admiring her cute little behind before he walked over and sat down on a nearby chair by the window to wait.

"You wanted to talk to me, Greg?" Lauran asked a few moments later.

"Yes," Greg replied. "I hope I'm not keeping you from anything important, if I am I can come back later."

Lauran smiled.

"No, I'm actually off duty for the afternoon so if you'll follow me we can talk in one of the conference rooms, Dr. Pendleton is just finishing up examining a patient and giving him final instructions before he discharges him and then he'll be joining us."

"Fine," Greg replied.

Lauran and Greg sat talking about what was going on with the Black Sheep and the last few missions that they'd flown until Dr. Pendleton came in.

"How are things going, Greg?" he asked sitting down.

"No complaints, other than the usual lack of supplies and airplane parts, but I know that you can't do anything about that," Greg replied.

"No I can't, but Melinda said that you wanted to talk to me and Lauran about something."

Greg explained the idea that the Black Sheep had come up with about making Christmas merrier for the patients at the hospital by caroling and seeing if Sister Mary Elizabeth would agree to have children at Saints Mary and Martha orphanage put on a Nativity pageant for them as well. Dr. Pendleton and Lauran both thought that was a wonderful idea and Lauran even said that she and the other nurses would put together small gifts for the children and they were already in the process of working on gifts for the patients. Dr. Pendleton said that Colonel Herb Eveready had agreed to play Santa to give the gifts to the patients and he would no doubt be glad to do so for the children as well.

"I think that it would be nice if we asked Sister Mary Elizabeth to have the children write letters to Santa asking him for one gift that he would definitely be able to bring them?" Greg said.

"What do you mean by that?" Lauran asked.

"We don't want anyone asking for a real pony or anything and then be disappointed when Santa can't give it to them, can we?" Greg explained.

"No and that's a good idea," Dr. Pendleton replied. "We'll wait and see what Casey finds out and then we can go from there, but I'm all for doing this to cheer the patient's up and the orphans as well."

"I'll let you know what I find out then and thanks for agreeing to this," Greg told him.

"Greg, I just thought of something, if you want I can have Marlita come over and rehearse carols with you," Lauran said as they walked down the hall together

"That would probably be a good idea," Greg told her. "Just have her stop by anytime after supper and we'll be happy to have her lead rehearsals.

While Greg was talking with Lauran and Dr. Pendleton, Casey had been able to contact Father Patrick and he was as enthusiastic about the idea as Lauran and Dr. Pendleton were. They would start working on the Nativity pageant and as soon as Casey knew what carols they wanted to sing to the patients he told Casey that they would start practicing those during music class. Father Patrick would have liked to have talked to Casey longer, but Sister Mary Elizabeth needed him to help her explain to one of the boys why he couldn't keep one of the monkeys that lived near the orphanage as a pet. Casey said that he would give Greg the message and after wishing Father Patrick good luck in explaining about the pet monkey situation signed off.

Planning for the Christmas celebration at the hospital seemed to have put the Black Sheep in a much brighter mood. Marlita brought over two books of carols that she had and told them to look through them and list the ones that they thought the patients would like to hear and that would be easy for the children to learn. It was pouring down rain and they were now in the Sheep Pen looking over the music.

"I think the children would have fun with _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ ," Bragg said making a note on the piece of paper they were using to write down carols they wanted to consider.

"And _Jingle Bells_ ," TJ said. "We don't have bells, but we could put tiny sea shells in jars and let them shake those as we sing."

"Forget that idea," Casey replied. "In one the sheds where we hide the trade goods is a box with some small bells in it. Someone can string those and we'll use actual bells during the song."

"As soon as it stops raining I'll help you look for them," TJ offered writing that down as well.

Anderson wrote down _The Little Drummer Boy_ and _Away in a Manger_. While Jim thought _Joy to_ _the World_ would be a bright song for them to sing. Boyle added _Silent Night_ and French wrote down _Oh_ _Come All Ye Faithful_. They all thought that would be a good one to sing while the children were getting into their places for the Nativity pageant. Casey also thought he could get the music to _White Christmas_ and the other's agreed that would be nice if he could arrange that. There was absolutely no chance of there being a white Christmas on Vella La Cava, but it would be nice to dream about snow and sledding or taking a sleigh ride with your sweetheart or the Black Sheep's favorite thought sitting by the fire snuggling with and kissing their sweetheart as the snow fell outside. Finally they had the list of carols finalized and had included among the ones already listed _Oh Come, Oh Come Emmanuel_ , and _Winter Wonderland_ Anderson went to take the list over to Greg so he could give it to Marlita and send a copy to Sister Mary Elizabeth so she could start rehearsing the songs the children were going to sing with them, then they could decide on when they wanted Marlita to start coming over to rehearse the music with them.

 _I had to admit that this was really helping morale as far as the Black Sheep were concerned. They weren't complaining about the liquor shortage which had gotten worse instead of better and it also got their minds off of the fact that there was nothing interesting, according to them, to do. Our first rehearsal with Marlita was that evening and I hoped that it would go smoothly. I was wrong in that summation, very, very wrong._

That evening, once everyone had found seats around the piano Marlita told them that they would start working on " _Oh Come All Ye Faithful_ " first.

"This is where the children will come out and take their places for the Nativity pageant. As soon as we sing the last verse Cassie will start with the narration from Luke 2:1-20 then Celeste, Lisette, Maddie, DoraLynn, MaryAnn, and Amelia who are going to be angels will say their lines, followed by Theodore, Oliver, Artie, and Sidney who are playing shepherds. Then Anthony, Nicholas, and Everett playing the three wise men will walk in from the hallway and down the center walkway between the patient's beds to the manger, where they will kneel in front of Adrienne and James who are playing the Holy Family," Marlita told them. "I'll go over the rest of the pageant later, but this is really all you need to know at the moment. Okay we'll start with the first verse."

The rehearsal started out well and Greg and Marlita were impressed with everyone's singing. However, as was usually the case with the Black Sheep something was bound to throw a wrench in the works and in this case it was Boyle developing a sudden case of the hiccups that caused everyone to burst into uncontrolled fits of laughter, as he would sing a few words and then hiccup, sing a few words and then hiccup, this continued until every other word was punctuated by hiccups. Marlita excused him to get a drink of water hoping that would help and it did, for awhile. Everyone settled down and things continued… well somewhat smoothly. On the fourth verse poor French suddenly forgot the notes and became horribly out of tune, which sent Anderson and Boyle into fits of laughter and brought on another attack of the hiccups this time affecting both of them. Marlita to her credit was a picture of grace under pressure and called a 15 minute recess so that everyone could compose themselves and hopefully get the hiccups stopped.

After another hour of rehearsing, Marlita finally told them that would be it for the evening and they were dismissed.

"Well," Greg said as he and Marlita were sitting at one of the tables in the Sheep Pen talking about the rehearsal. "What do you think? Is this something we can pull off or should we just forget about it entirely?"

"It's going to take a lot of work, Greg, but I think we can do it. Most of them are actually fairly good singers and things went well tonight up until Boyle got the hiccups and then French forgot the notes, but those things happen and as long as they all take this seriously I have a good feeling about us doing this."

Greg nodded that was better than what he thought she'd say.

"I did think of something while we were rehearsing tonight and I think at the next rehearsal I'm going to find out how many of them know Latin."

"Latin why?" Greg asked confused.

"Well I had an idea. I know some of the nurses already know this song and maybe some of the Black Sheep do as well. I thought that while half of us were singing " _Oh Come All Ye Faithful_ " the other half could follow singing " _Adeste Fideles_." We'd start out in English and then do the same line in Latin. I think it would be interesting to try doing it that way."

Greg thought that might be getting a little too difficult, but they could try it and see what happened.

The next few weeks found things progressing smoothly Father Patrick had delivered the letters to Santa to the hospital and Valerie and Diana had brought those over a few days ago. The Black Sheep were now working on gifts for the children when they weren't flying patrols and doing their assigned tasks. There was plenty of wood to be found in jungle from fallen palm trees and so they were using that to make wooden toy airplanes that four of the boys had requested. Casey had managed to procure some very expensive cigars and he used those to make a deal with Micklin for several jars of paint to paint the airplanes and other toys for the children with. Micklin had been more than overjoyed to receive the cigars and he even offered to help with the toy making efforts should he be needed, which really made Casey's jaw drop.

A couple of the older girls wanted decorative boxes to keep their special things in and so Anderson was busy working on those. He was going to carve some flowers and leaves into them and then use his homemade dyes to color them like he'd done for the bracelet he'd made for Annaliese for Valentine's Day. The nurses were working on gifts for four of the younger girls who wanted baby dolls. They were going to make rag dolls for them as well as some blankets and a few extra outfits. All of the girls were getting hair ribbons. The other two older girls who loved to write poetry wanted notebooks to write their poems in. Once again Casey had come through and had made a trade for eight thick notebooks and the nurses were covering those with material to make journals for them with attached ribbon bookmarks. They would each get four of them as a set and Anderson had suggested he make boxes for them and put locks on them to keep anyone they didn't want to share their works with from reading their poetry. He would, of course, provide keys for them and extras would be given to Sister Mary Elizabeth in case something happened to theirs. Greg had agreed that was a very good idea when he had mentioned it to him.

There were two older boys that wanted games and so Jim was busy sawing tree branches into pieces to form small circles and then dividing one square board into grids and another with long triangles. He was going to color both of these with the paints Micklin had provided to make a checkerboards and checkers and a backgammon set for them. Anderson was going to make boxes as well to keep them in and Greg had given him a set of dice to go with the backgammon set. The two other older boys, who were around 15 or 16 years old, had written that they wanted to be pilots in a few years, like the Black Sheep, and so Greg and TJ were fulfilling that wish by arranging to have Greg take them up in one of the trainers, show them what it was like, and maybe let them try to fly for awhile. That would only happen if he thought they could do it and they really wanted to. TJ had arranged for them to get wings like he and the other Black Sheep had gotten once they had completed their training, Greg was writing a letter for each of the boys stating how they had gotten them and that they were a souvenir of their day as pilots with the Black Sheep. Casey had been busy as well making some under the table trade deals and this had resulted in several bags of candy and assorted sweets as well as some jewelry, nice watches, and other surprises these would be put into the stockings that Sister Mary Elizabeth was making for them. The church Annaliese's parents attended sent her a large box and upon opening it she had found it contained clothes for the children. She had written them several months ago about the orphanage and what size clothes the children wore. There were several nice dresses, pants, and shirts and each of the children would get a new outfit to wear during the caroling.

The next few weeks found everyone busy with preparations for the pageant and caroling and before anyone realized it, it was a week before Christmas Eve. Greg had stopped by the hospital to see about getting a deeply imbedded sliver of metal removed from his finger. He had no idea what it was or how he'd gotten it in his finger, but trying to remove it himself over the last few days had proved unsuccessful and it was starting to hurt to the point it bothered him constantly. Dr. Pendleton had just finished removing the object, which turned out to be a small piece of very fine wire, from under his skin. Greg still couldn't think of how it had gotten there, but he was glad to have it removed as the finger felt much, much better. After he applied an antibiotic gel and bandaged the finger Dr. Pendleton told him to come see him at the first sign of infection. As they were leaving the exam room Greg heard Lauran call to him from a few doors away. Turning he saw her motioning to him and after thanking Dr. Pendleton again he walked in her direction.

"You look tired," he replied giving her a quick kiss.

"Greg can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Well it depends on what it is?" he replied giving her a very playful smile.

"Can you see if Casey would be able to get some very important items through those under the table trade deals you and the Black Sheep are famous for?"

Greg looked at her in amazement, while not opposed to their black market trading practices Lauran didn't condone them 100% either. She worried that if Colonel Lard found out about them it would be another nail in the Black Sheep's proverbial coffin.

"What do you need and how soon?" he asked.

Lauran opened the door to the room she had just come out of and motioned for him to follow her inside. They stood just inside the doorway and Greg felt his eyes tear up. Two children lay in the hospital beds that were against the wall. They didn't look that old and Greg wondered what was going on. He could tell just by their appearance that they were in bad shape physically and he wondered what had happened that they'd been brought here.

Lauran, as if reading his thoughts, whispered.

"Herb Eveready and George Williams brought them in last night. George and the other Seabees from the USS Westpoint are building a new landing strip on Kolumbangara where Herb's men are providing support for the ground troops. I have no idea what their names are, the boy is about six years old and the girl is about three. Two of Herb's men found the family in a clearing."

Lauran stopped talking and tried to compose herself and Greg had a feeling he wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"The parent's were both dead, shot several times and then their skulls crushed. Herb's men buried them and prayed over their graves. The children were found a few feet from their parents and they haven't regained consciousness since they were brought in. They have extensive injuries, but Dr. Pendleton thinks they'll recover."

"Do they have any idea who did this?" Greg said his voice quiet, but with a hard edge to it.

Lauran nodded.

"Herb sent a patrol out and they brought back four Japanese soldiers. They were talking about killing the family, who as you can tell were natives, and they were very pleased with the fact that they had killed them or at least they thought they'd killed all of them."

"I'd like to get my hands on those Tojo bastards," Greg said.

Lauran smiled at him.

"Oh they'll be getting theirs, four MPs from Espritos Marcos picked them up shortly after they were captured and they're no doubt being interrogated even as we speak."

Greg turned the conversation to a more important and pleasant matter.

"What do you need me to have Casey get?" He asked.

"Well, things for their stockings, Valerie and Becky are making a doll and doll clothes for the little girl. There were several extra books left from that box that Annaliese's church sent and we'll give those to them as well."

"I'll have the guys make another toy plane and paint it blue like our Corsairs. We'll tell the little boy it's like those his American friends fly. I'll also have Casey contact Koala and the other coast watchers and see if they know who the family was. If they were coast watchers too the news would be out by now that they'd been killed," Greg said.

"All right, I probably won't be by this evening since I'm also dealing with a very depressed patient at the moment and I'd feel better if I stayed here tonight."

Greg nodded, but didn't ask any questions knowing that Lauran might not be able to say anything about him.

"He was brought in a few weeks ago after being shot down off the coast of Rabaul, sadly we had to amputate one of his legs, he'd been hiding in the jungle for several days before he was sighted by Captain Sam and he brought him in, gangrene had set in and it was too far advanced to save the leg. He wrote his girlfriend in Boston and just got a letter from her and he thinks she wants to call off their wedding. He says he's okay with that, if that's the case, but I can tell he's really upset by that possibility and if the next letter is going to say what he thinks it is, he might just give up all together," she explained.

"Then you need to stay with him and keep his spirits up," Greg said as they stood in the entrance to the hospital. "Let me know if there's anything any of us can do to help."

 _As I left the hospital it was all I could do not to burst into tears. The sight of those two innocent children in the shape they were in sickened me to the point that I wanted to bomb, strafe, and annihilate every single Tojo base around here. I also knew that wasn't the kind of thoughts I should be having during Christmas, but it made me so mad_ _that I couldn't help it. War was hell and sadly the innocent ones were too often the ones to suffer its consequences._

Christmas Eve found everyone in a rush and running around in all directions. Marlita was checking everything over and then rechecking it convinced that something would go wrong at the last moment even though everyone kept reassuring her the performance and caroling would go off with no problems. Lauran, Sister Mary Elizabeth, and Melinda were trying to get the children lined up for the first set of carols. After everyone had sung four carols the children would be taken back to one of the exam rooms that had been turned into a temporary dressing room to get into their costumes for the Nativity pageant. They would take their places as the adults sang _O Come All Ye Faithful/ Adeste Fideles._ Then the children would perform their pageant and following a brief intermission, so they could get back in their regular clothes, they would file out again so everyone could sing the last few carols. The final number would be " _We Wish You a Merry_ _Christmas_ " Then just when everyone thought the singing was over Father Patrick was going to shout "Look," and the Black Sheep would start singing " _Here Comes Santa Claus_." At which point Herb, dressed as the jolly elf, would come through the doors and hand out presents to the patients and children. Then the evening would end with refreshments that Dr. Pendleton and nurses had provided.

No one had told the patients what was going on or why they'd all been brought into the largest ward of the hospital. As they waited for Father Patrick's signal to come in everyone could hear their voices talking in hushed whispers trying to figure out what was going on.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way," they walked in singing with the children shaking the strings of bells that Casey and TJ had put together.

The patients didn't say anything for a few moments they were too surprised to speak and then they started in singing as well.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me….," the children sang the first verse and then Father Patrick invited the patients to join in with them, which they did. Then, by themselves the children sang " _The Little Drummer Boy."_ After that the children filed out to get ready for the Nativity pageant and Greg and the rest of the Black Sheep, along with Father Patrick did a great job singing _"Winter Wonderland."_ Lauran quickly slipped back into the ward just in time to hear Greg do a beautiful solo of _"White Christmas."_ She was mesmerized by Greg's singing and could barely speak for a few minutes after he'd finished.

"You were wonderful Greg," she whispered brushing a quick kiss against his cheek. "What other talents do you have that I'm not aware of?"

Greg looked at her a disarming smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Whenever we get a chance to be alone and I can get you out of whatever it is that you're wearing at that particular moment I'll show you," he replied quietly so no one else could hear.

Lauran felt the color rise in her cheeks and she hoped no one else could tell she was blushing.

"Greg and at a Christmas pageant besides," she said sternly.

"Well you just wait and see then," he told her giving her a mischievous grin.

Meanwhile, Marlita was in the makeshift dressing room with Sister Mary Elizabeth helping the children get into their costumes and get lined up to enter for the pageant.

"Mary and Joseph will enter first so I need Adrienne and James to line up here beside me. Then the shepherds…..shepherds I need you here behind them, please. Come on Theodore, Oliver, Artie and Sidney we don't have much time." Marlita looked around. "Has anyone seen those four boys?" she asked.

"Miss Marlita, I saw them head out the door a few minutes ago," Celeste replied.

Marlita let out a low sigh where had those four gone now she thought.

"Thank you Celeste, Sister Mary Elizabeth could you get the angels and wise men in their places in line while I go round up the shepherds?" she asked.

"Do you want Father Patrick or one of the Black Sheep to help you look for them?" she answered.

Marlita glanced at the clock there was only a few minutes until the music cued them in to perform.

"They can't have gotten too far, but if I'm not back with them in five minutes let Father Patrick know what's going on so he can come up with something."

Marlita slipped out the door looking up and down the hall.

"Those four have got to be around here somewhere, but where?" she thought.

Just then she saw Oliver heading into the nurse's lounge area.

"Oliver, come back here. Where are the other three boys?" she called.

Oliver stopped and looked at her.

"We're getting our sheep," he replied matter of factly.

"Sheep….sheep…What sheep?" she asked confused.

At that moment Theodore, Artie, and Sidney ran out of the nurse's lounge with a not too happy Meatball, who was covered from head to tail in cotton balls.

Marlita just stood there not sure whether to laugh, cry, or scream. At the sight of her the four boys and Meatball took out running.

"GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" she yelled chasing after them.

The boys and Meatball continued down the hall with Marlita in pursuit. They headed up the stairs and down another hallway until finally they were stopped by a locked supply room door. Marlita caught up with them.

"What…do.. you…think….you're….doing?" she panted out of breath those boys were fast runners, even Meatball was panting.

"We thought we were in big trouble?" Theodore replied.

"You're not on my favorite people list at the moment for running away, but I'll deal with you four in regard to that matter later. Plus I doubt if Major Boyington is going to be too happy when he sees what you've done to Meatball. Just what did you use to attach those cotton balls to him with, anyway?"

"Just the regular school glue we use in class for art projects," they answered.

Marlita breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that. Meatball should be fine after a bath, although Meatball hated baths she could tell he wasn't happy about being covered in cotton balls either.

"All right we need to get back, we have less than five minutes to line up and get in place on the stage for the pageant," she said having the boys and Meatball walk ahead of her to keep them from deciding to escape again.

When they entered the room Sister Mary Elizabeth looked at them and then at Marlita who just gave her a very long, exasperated sigh and whispered she'd tell her everything after the pageant.

"Lisette as soon as you hear the last words of _"Oh Come All Ye Faithful"_ signal Mary and Joseph out to the stable please," Marlita said.

Lisette nodded.

The children lined up to walk out to the stable that Hutch, Micklin, and George Williams had constructed a few weeks earlier and stored in the locked supply room on the second floor that the boys had been cornered at earlier. It was the same supply room where the presents were being kept until after the carols had been sung.

"And it came to pass that in those days there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be taxed….." Cassie read.

Mary and Joseph played by Adrienne and James filed out, took their places in the stable, and Adrienne placed a doll wrapped in a small blanket in the manger.

"And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the fields keeping watch over their flocks by night…."

Theodore, Oliver, Artie, and Sidney walked out with Oliver leading a very uncooperative, cotton ball covered Meatball on a leash made from rope. At the sight of him Greg and the Black Sheep gasped.

"Oh great," Greg said to Lauran. "That's going to be a mess to clean off."

Lauran looked at him sympathetically not sure what to say.

"An angel of the Lord appeared before them and the glory of the Lord shown round about them and they were sore afraid, but the angel said unto them…"

"Fear not: For, behold, I bring good news of great joy, which shall be for all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David, a savior which is Christ the Lord and this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the Babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly hosts singing…."

At this point the other angels played by MaryAnn, Maddie, DoraLynn, Lisette, and Amelia entered and standing by Cassie sang.

"Glory to God in the highest and on earth peace, goodwill toward all men."

After the angels exited the stage Theodore turned to Oliver, Artie, and Sidney and said. "Let us now go even unto Bethlehem and see this thing which has come to pass which the Lord has made known unto us."

"Okay," said Artie

"Fine with me," replied Sidney

"If we're going we better start now cause who knows how long it'll take," Sidney added.

"Come on sheep you can see the baby too," Oliver added and the boys headed towards the stable leading Meatball with them.

Greg looked at Lauran and Sister Mary Elizabeth.

"I have no idea what the shepherds actually said since the Scriptures don't tell us, but their interpretation is definitely creative" Sister Mary Elizabeth replied smiling.

Then Anthony, Nicholas, and Everett playing the three kings walked in from the hallway, down the walkway between the rows of beds and knelt before the Holy Family placing their gifts in front of the baby. The gifts were made from an empty Scotch bottle, an empty cigar box that Casey had gotten from Micklin, and a tin that Hutch used to hold odd nuts, bolts, screws, and other small miscellaneous parts until a use could be found for them. The Scotch bottle and cigar box had been painted using the paints Micklin had provided and the tin was covered in aluminum foil.

The children stood there a tableau of that silent, Holy Night long ago in Bethlehem, a peaceful reminder in the midst of war. No one spoke for several minutes and then finally Father Patrick began to sing _"He Is Born"_ his wonderful tenor voice the only sound in the ward. Once he had finished the children filed out to change back into their regular clothes and join everyone for the last few carols. Meatball ran into the stable and curled up in a corner. He was not a happy pup at the moment.

While they waited for the children to come back Greg and the rest of the Black Sheep spent the time talking with the patients, listening to their concerns, offering advice as needed, and doing their best to cheer them up.

"Thank you."

"This was a wonderful surprise."

"You don't know how good this makes me feel."

"The children were wonderful."

"I loved the singing it reminded me of going caroling as a child."

The patient's comments made the Black Sheep realize what a good idea this had been.

The children filed out and several more carols were sung ending with _"We Wish You a Merry Christmas."_

Just as everyone thought things were over for the afternoon Father Patrick caught sight of Herb AKA Santa Claus outside the door out of sight of the patients and children.

"Everyone look!" he exclaimed holding the door open for Santa to enter and the Black Sheep began a rousing version of _"Here Comes Santa Claus"_ even the older children shrieked delightedly as he entered carrying a large black sack filled with surprises for everyone.

"Ho Ho Ho has everyone been good this year?" Santa asked sitting down in nearby chair and placing the sack beside him.

"Yes Santa," everyone replied although the Black Sheep looked at each other thinking to themselves that, in their case, that depended on how one defined good.

"Would all of the children please line up youngest to oldest, I received some letters from you telling me what you most wanted for Christmas and I think I filled each of your wishes correctly," Santa said.

The children quickly lined up anxiously waiting to receive their gifts and wondering if Santa had fulfilled their wishes or if all they were going to get was a bag of coal.

"I hope we don't have to sit on his lap too," French replied.

"Yeah, that would be embarrassing," Bragg replied.

"All of the nurse's can sit on my lap especially if they're not wearing anything," Boyle whispered, which brought him a very icy look from Greg and the other Black Sheep and he quickly shut up.

"Look what I got,"

"Thank you Santa,"

"Oh boy now I can play I'm a pilot,"

"Look at my new doll,"

"Sister Mary Elizabeth, now I don't have to worry about the boys reading my poetry,"

"Now we've got something to do when we're stuck inside because of rain."

"I've never played backgammon, but Father Patrick said he'd show me how to play."

"I can't believe it I get to go up with Major Greg in a real plane!"

The children's voices filled the room.

Then Santa went over to the two children that had been brought in a few days ago. They had been quiet throughout the program although Greg had noticed them smile slightly at each other when the shepherds had come in with a cotton ball covered Meatball. He told them he knew what had happened to their family and he was very sorry, because it upset him when bad things happened to children, but they were safe now and he had presents for them too. He then handed the little girl a box wrapped in bright colored paper and opening it her eyes grew wide at the sight of the doll and picture books.

Reaching out she gave Santa a hug and kiss and for the first time since she had been brought in spoke.

"Thank you Santa, I love you."

Santa Herb was so touched that a tear started to trail down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away and smiled.

"You're welcome, my elves worked very hard on those gifts and they'll be glad to know how happy they've made you."  
Then he got up and went over to her brother and handed him a brightly wrapped box as well.

When he opened the box and saw the plane he smiled.

"Just like them," he said pointing to the Black Sheep. "They sometimes fly over the island where we lived. Papa said if we ever saw planes like these they were our friends."

Everyone was silent, this was the first time either of the children had spoken let alone mentioned their family. Even the other patients who knew some of what had happened to them were silent.

"Bad men came," he whispered. We ran, but they shot mamma and papa. I knew they were dead and I told… I told, my sister, Noelani to be very quiet and maybe they wouldn't see us, but they found us anyway. I closed my eyes and lay still while they beat us and threw rocks at us. I…..I… think they thought they finally killed us too. I heard them leave, but couldn't get up. I crawled over to Noelani and started crying she was so still I thought she was really dead, but finally she whimpered and I just held her close and let blackness cover me as I was in pain and scared."

By this point he was near tears and so was everyone else. Casey, who was closest to him sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand.

"You're safe now," he whispered and those bad men were caught by some of our friends. They're in a place where they won't hurt innocent people again and once you're better you and your sister will probably go stay with these other children and this nice lady," Casey indicated Sister Mary Elizabeth. "We help her a lot so you'll see us often."

"Thank you, I miss momma and papa, but they're in Heaven with Jesus. He's the little baby in the play you know, but He grew up and helped people, too. Momma and papa told us all about him and what happened to us makes Him very sad."

Casey nodded. He was too choked up to say anything.

"Thank you all for helping us and for the gifts Santa," he said

Everyone was near tears at that point, but leave it to Meatball to liven things up by running out of the stable and in a rush to get to the children, he tried to jump onto a nearby chair, but missed and did a somersault over it a cotton ball covered blur landing directly on Noelani's bed.

"Hi," she replied petting him as best she could through the cotton balls. "You're a funny sheep."

Meatball looked at her as if to say "I know" and then lay down beside her with his head on her lap. Everyone smiled or laughed at what had just happened and the sadness of a few moments ago was broken.

Then Santa handed out gifts to each of the patients and their smiles and words of thanks at the unexpected gifts would have made even Ebenezer Scrooge's heart soften they were so appreciative. The nurses had put together boxes with candy, books, lotion, notepads and pens, small games, and other things they thought they'd enjoy. The Black Sheep had come through with small puzzles and lap blankets for each of them as well

A row of tables had been set up against the wall and covered in green table clothes with white paper snowflakes and red bells decorating them, the tables were covered with plates and bowls containing cookies, candies, tiny cakes, pastries, and assorted nuts provided by Dr. Pendlton and the nurses. There was also a large bowl filled punch and another large coffee urn filled with hot chocolate. Lauran, Wendy, and Sister Mary Elizabeth went over to the tables and began to pass out punch, hot chocolate, and snacks to the patients while everyone else helped themselves. Herb went to change out of his Santa costume and came back a short time later carrying a U.S. Mail bag.

"Mail transport just dropped this off, so I guess I'll be a postman for the time being," he said.

Herb handed out letters to every one of the patients as well as the Black Sheep and the room was filled with joyful exclamations as cheerful messages from loved ones and sweethearts were read and pictures shared by both the patients and Black Sheep. As was to be expected pictures of TJ's niece, Emily, were a favorite as they were always of her doing cute things or getting into mischief of some sort or another other.

Lauran nudged Greg and pointed to one patient who was very quiet, an opened letter lying on his lap.

"That's Brendan O'Malley the young man I told you about."

"Do you want me to go over and see if he's alright?" Greg asked.

"Please, he might open up to you, what with you being older than he is and also a superior officer."

Greg and Lauran walked over to him and Greg introduced himself.

"Would you like to talk about anything?" he asked.

Brendan nodded.

"I just got a letter from my sweetheart, Labhrain, she's in Boston and I wrote her after Dr. Pendleton had to take my leg because it was infected after I was shot down and stranded on a nearby island for several days."

Greg nodded in understanding.

"I've been worried that she's wanting to call off our wedding since I hadn't heard from in her in a few weeks, you see as soon as I get back we were going to be married, but who'd want someone like this, or at least that's what I keep thinking,"

"I see you got a letter," Greg replied.

Brendan nodded.

"Yes, she wrote me saying that she talked with Father Finnegan, our parish priest, and he eased her mind about a lot of things, plus her father's arranged for me to work at the local recruiting office. I'll be talking with young men thinking of enlisting and helping them with paperwork and answering their questions. A desk job, I know, but it's still a job and best of all Labhrain wants to get married as soon as possible after I've completely recovered. She's already looking at dresses, dishes, and all those other things new brides are so concerned with."

"It sounds like things are looking up for you then," Greg replied. "I'll be honest and tell you Lauran and I were concerned since you looked depressed after you read your letter."

"Oh not depressed just overcome with relief, plus a little overwhelmed by everything, but I guess that's normal."

"It is," Greg replied.

"Would it be all right if I got in wheelchair and went over to visit with those wee ones over there?" he asked Lauran. "I'm tired of just lying here."

"Of course," Lauran replied and she went out in the hall to get a wheelchair and after settling Brendan into it Greg pushed him over between Noelani and, her brother, who had told French his name was Lopaka's beds.

Once Lauran had made sure everyone was enjoying themselves and none of the patient's needed anything or were getting overly tired Greg whispered he wanted to see her outside. They walked out into the garden area where the patients liked to sit on nice days and sat down on one of the stone benches.

"Merry Christmas," Greg said handing her a large box wrapped in blue paper and tied with a silver ribbon.

Lauran carefully opened the box and gasped nestled among tissue paper was a beautiful mahogany jewelry box. She held it admiring it unable to speak for quite some time.

"Greg it's beautiful," she whispered.

"Open it."

Lauran lifted the lid and her hand went to her mouth, her eyes not believing what she was seeing. Inside, arranged in perfectly sized compartments, were a necklace, bracelet, earrings, and brooch with sapphires and diamonds. One compartment, however, was empty.

"Greg, what….I love it…..this had to cost you an arm and a leg?"

"It was worth every dollar I spent and here's the final piece. I know that things could change very quickly, but I've been doing a lot of thinking and Lauran I want you to have this ring as a promise between us that one day we'll be married."

Lauran was speechless.

"Greg, are you proposing?"

"Yes and no and by that I mean we both know that with the war, the fact that right now we're both stationed in one of the hottest fighting areas of the South Pacific, neither of us know if we'll be alive one minute to the next, and all of the uncertainty those factors bring. In spite of all that I know one thing and that is I love you Lauran Kathleen Grantham and if we both make it through this I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I guess what I'm saying is when this war is over and done with and if we're both still alive will you accept my proposal and marry me?"

"Oh Greg, yes….yes….forever and for always yes!" Lauran exclaimed.

Greg feeling a little silly got down on one knee and slipped the ring on her finger the sapphires and diamonds around the silver band shining softly in the moonlight.

"I love you," Lauran whispered once he had stood up and folded her into his arms.

"I love you more," he replied kissing her.

The sounds of the children singing carols with the patients drifted through the open window and it seemed to Lauran and Greg as if all was well with the world. Taking her hand in his he lead her back inside where a few of the older children were singing carols with several of the patients, as well as French, Anderson, and Bragg. Jim was holding Maddie on his lap reading to her from a picture book that she had gotten, her new doll cradled in her arms. Boyle, Casey and TJ were talking with James and Everett who were excited about their upcoming flying experience. The nurses were playing with the younger children or visiting with patients as were Father Patrick, Sister Mary Elizabeth and Herb.

Greg and Lauran stood in the doorway silently watching everything and thinking how wonderful it would be if it could be this peaceful everywhere.

"Merry Christmas, Greg," Lauran said kissing him.

"And Merry Christmas to you, Lauran," he said deepening their kiss not caring if anyone else saw them and unaware that they were standing under a sprig of mistletoe that the Black Sheep had secretly hung in the doorway after they had gone outside.

 _If I had known then all that I was going to have to go through before Lauran and I were married, I wouldn't have changed my mind about what I did that Christmas Even night. Lopaka and Noelani went to live at the orphanage for awhile after they were well enough to be discharged from the hospital. Eventually, through a series of coincidental events some an aunt and uncle of theirs were located in California and they were sent to live with them. We kept in touch and both children grew to be successful Lopaka became_ _a well respected police officer and Noelani became a successful singer and actress. Brendan went back to Boston after receiving a medical discharge, married Labhrain, and they had four beautiful children and Lauran and I well that's another story for another day._

It should be noted that I've taken one song out of historical context for this story as "Here Comes Santa Claus" was first written and recorded in 1947 by Gene Autry.

Labhrain pronounces Lav-reen is Irish Gaelic for Laura.

Noelani is a popular Hawaiian girl's name and means beautiful one from Heaven.

Lopaka is a popular Hawaiian boy's name and means of shining fame. It was also the last name of Robert Conrad's character on the 1950's TV series Hawaiian Eye.


End file.
